


A sky dragons first date

by Adsol



Series: Fairy tails many many shenanigans [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Romeo and Wendy have known one another for a while although what Romeo didn't say was that he has a crush on Wendy so after getting some advice from the guild he ask her on a date now let's see how it ends.Or in other words a completely self-indulgent fanfic I wrote instead of sleeping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as the summary say's I did this instead of sleeping wherever or not I'll do this as a series I don't know also this is set in the same universe as the warrior of the forest and his Titania so yes Edward will be present in this story. 
> 
> Also the only pairs that aren't together in this fic are Lucy and Natsu and obliviously Wendy and Romeo.
> 
> Again in terms of the chronology of this story it's set after tenrou island but before the grand magic games.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Romeo's pov**

I walked through the guild hall watching as all of the others got to there usual business Cana in her usual fashion was drinking her guts out Wakaba and my dad were ogling Mirajane as per usual but for some odd reason I felt a hint of I actually don't know what this feeling is I watched Erza and Edward sat there snuggling into eachother I looked away to see happy was cuddling carla I thought **what is wrong with me right now** I looked away trying to but my luck wasn't with me today as Alzack and Bisca were busy kissing one another with Asuka just sitting reading a book I ran away mentally screaming at myself that was when I walked into somebody I heard a "ow" I looked over to see it was Wendy I said "hey Wendy I'll help you up" she said "thanks Romeo" she smiled a bit causing me to blush **she's so cute when she does that** I kept looking at her smile even as she walked away the way she had such a nice and welcoming look about herself that with her cute appearance and gentle personality she's the best girl for me and I've felt that way for a while  **nobody realizes I waited on her the most when she was gone** ever since I got to know her after she joined I've always admired her but before I knew it I guess I developed a crush on her I want to tell her but how actually I know I'll ask the others they'll know what to do.

I gathered all the men of the guild my dad excluded for obvious reasons with Edward asking "so Romeo what'd you want to talk about" I said "um guys do you um know how to tell a girl you like them" I had my head down with Edward saying "Gray you owe me a drink" I looked up with Gray saying "it's about Wendy isn't it and Edward really did you have to bring that up" he said "yup" I asked "how did you know" Freed said "to be quite honest young man you have the worst poker face around her most of the time" laxus said "look kid if you want to tell her create a opportunity where you two can be alone" I asked "how do I" happy said "do what I did with Carla and ask her on a date it's that simple" I said "why didn't I thanks guys" Edward said "I'll get a list of all the fun dates areas for kids your age right after Gray gets me my drink" he said "oh screw you Longdas".

**Meanwhile with Wendy**

**No one's pov**

All the girls gathered away from the guildhall since Wendy had asked them to go there Lucy asked "so Wendy what did you need" Wendy responded saying "um girls I have a crush on Romeo and I need your help to confess to him" Erza said "Lucy you owe me that cake now" Wendy asked "what" Carla said "oh dear child I could tell you had feelings for that young man" Wendy said "it's true I do I admire how he's so brave and unafraid in the face of danger yet so down to earth about it" Mirajane said "aww young love" evergreen said "true it's adorable to see but no man compares to my Elfy welfy" Mirajane said "did I ever tell you how disturbing it is to hear that" they began arguing with Cana who was slightly drunk saying "well don't wait up to ask him".

The guy's and girls of the guild hid as Romeo aproached Wendy saying "oh um hi Wendy how's everything today" she had a faint blush and said "oh um it's fine Romeo did you need something" he said "yeah um I was wondering would you um was t to meet up someday as in just the two of us" she looked as if she could squeal and said "oh Romeo of course I would" he said "great I'll let you know when and where tomorrow" he walked off although inside he felt as if his heart could burst little did he know she was in the same boat.

After they had there exchange Mirajane gathered all the boys and girls of the guild saying "that was so sweet" Edward said "it was almost tooth rottingly sweet" Erza said "I know" that was when Macao came in asking "hey guys what's with the huddle" Wakaba explained everything to him with him saying "guys I have a foolish and likely self-destructive idea" Gray said "Macao this is fairy tail when don't we have one of them" he said "why don't we spy on them just incase any trouble happens" Edward said "admit it you just want to spy on your boy" he didn't reply only for Edward to say "let's do it" Mirajane said "guys I don't know if this is a good idea" Natsu said "I'd love to take part but I've got a job to go do" that was when Erza said "very well since Edward is helping out I shall do so as well" Mirajane said "your just practicing for any children you two have" both Erza and Edward blushed as little did the others know they had aproached the topic of having children already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Romeo's pov**

I walked up to Wendy who was currently alone with me saying to myself  **ok Romeo you can you do this the guys have your back I've got my back so it's all good** I asked "um hey Wendy you got a minute" she squealed a bit while falling off her chair saying "oh um Romeo I didn't see you coming can I help you" I said "yeah um are you free this weekend" she while blushing said "um yeah why" I asked her "um would you want to hang out just us" she squealed again and said "of course Romeo I would love to" I said "sweet where should I meet you" she said "how about the town centre it's central and can take us anywhere in town" I said see you than" **success.**

As I walked back I felt someone grab me and say "nice one kiddo" I looked up to see it was Edward with me asking "you saw the whole thing" another voice said "we all did" I looked to see Gray and all the other men in fairy tail had heard everything I said "ah man I was hoping it would just be me and her who heard it" Edward let out a slight chuckle as he patted my head.

**No one's pov**

All the boys and girls met with Mirajane asking "did you guys see that" everyone nodded with Erza saying "truly young love is a beautiful thing" Edward said "not as beautiful as you Erza dear" they gave eachother pecks on the cheek with everyone else letting out many complaints eventually Mirajane said "ok we need to divide the forces up to spy on them" Edward said "ok group 1 you guys can check them out at the town centre Group 2 you go for the first spot they visit the rest don't loose them" Gray asked "who's on what team" Edward said "I'll be on group 1 with Elfman Evergreen and Macao and Gray your on Group 2 with Mira  Erza Levy and Juvia" Juvia said "I can be with Gray darling" I said "yeah yeah water stalker" they left as the plan was all prepared.

* * *

**That weekend**

**Rome's pov**

Me and Wendy met in town with no problem finding eachother both of us were dressed in our usual outfits however she caught me off guard saying "you look cute Romeo" I blushed muttering "you as well Wendy" she gigled saying "so where next" I said "Edward mentioned this ice cream store he goes to with Erza so mabye there" she said "lead the way" I walked with Wendy for a bit just chating about different things yeah for someone who looks like a right girly girl she's got surprisingly few womanly interests not like that would be a problem for me  **today's the day I'll tell her how I feel** finally we got to the ice cream store with Wendy saying "this looks nice" I said "pick anything you want I'll pay" she did that cutesy gigle that I'll confess was the reason I grew to like her when she said "your such a gentleman" I said "HH hey what are guys for huh"  **aww man Romeo you had to mess it up.**

**Gray's pov**

Me and my group watched as Wendy and Romeo walked in to the ice cream store with me saying "remind me why we're doing this" Erza said "because Edward decided to do something stupid and what was it you said 'fairy tail were full of self-destructive ideas' or something like that" I said "dang it why Erza and you only came along so you could take notes on what to do with you kids" I saw her blush and say "I um ok you win" Mirajane chuckled saying "you and Edward are so cute together most girls would be jealous" I heard Juvia say "way to state the obvious Mira" I said "Juvia could you please let the others know that it's their turn" she said with her usual wild blush "of course Gray darling".

**Back to Romeo's pov**

As we sat down in the store we began having our ice cream I had a mint chocolate chip while wendy had a strawberry one  **a sweet tasting flavour for a sweet girl** she said "I can see why Edward and Erza like this place it's the best ever" I said "yeah it is" I muttered "but it's better that I'm here with you" she asked being completely unaware "did you say something" I said "um no nothing".

* * *

Me and her left the store calling out thank you she asked "so where next" I said "um how about we just wonder about have a look around town" she said "that sounds nice" she held my hand causing me to blush when she said "so I don't get lost Romeo" I heard a "aww" in the distance with me asking "did you hear that" she said "might have been someone else" that was when a old lady came up saying "it was me I couldn't help but find the young lady's display of affection sweet" Wendy said "thank you ma'am" the old lady said "now if it's no bother I must be off" we both said "bye" that was when I asked "is it me or did she seem familiar" Wendy said "might be just you".

We spent a unknown amount of time walking when I asked "hey Wendy could I take you somewhere" she said "sure where is it" I said "it's by the pier it um means a lot to me" she said "lead the way" I walked with her to the location I mentioned. We eventually got there with Wendy saying "this is a nice place" I said "I um came here a lot during the seven years you guys went missing" she said "Romeo I I didn't know" I said "it's fine your here now so don't blame yourself" she looked like she could cry for what reason I was about to find out.

As she cried I asked "Wendy what's wrong" she burst out saying "you don't know how awful I felt leaving you and the others for so long do you really I felt the worst for what it did to you I mean why would I hurt someone I like" I froze for a second there  **wait did she just say** I asked "Wendy what do you mean someone you like" she said "I um ok I have a crush on you Romeo I have for a while I was going to feel you after the S-class trial but then things happened so I couldn't but yeah I do like you Romeo" I said "Wendy" "Wendy I like you as well I have for a long time now I've grown to adore all the parts of you such as your kindness your clumsy nature and that cute giggle you do" we stood in silence for a while with her asking "so what does that make us" I said  "preferably boyfriend and girlfriend if that's ok with you" she said "yeah that's ok with me" we leaned closer and kissed eachother as the sun began to set we only had it for a few minutes as we heard a load of cheers from the rest of the guild as Edward said "you guys rock" My dad said "that's my boy" I asked them "how much did you see" they all said "everything" I heard Freed mumble "including the places you stopped to visit" me and Wendy said "WHAT SO YOU STALKED US" Edward said "pretty much" I looolo to Wendy saying "shall we go punish them for this" she said "of course boyfriend" I felt a rush of joy as she called me that right after tpwe spent the rest of the night chasing the others all the way back to the guild hall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew all done hope it ended well.


End file.
